


Three Christmases

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Lingerie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Steggy Secret Santa, Woman on Top, but that is like half of it, it's not all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Three Christmases that Steve and Peggy spent together.My Steggy Secret Santa 2019 gift for CaptainDoritoes :)
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Three Christmases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaindoritoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindoritoes/gifts).



> This is my Steggy Secret Santa 2019 gift for CaptainDoritoes!
> 
> I was unsure of what to write so I settled on this. And when a bit of writer's block hit me, I turned to smut because that is always fun to write. I really hope you enjoy this! I hope this is all cohesive too, I wrote some of it out of order so hopefully everything flows together well.

Nearly eight months had passed since Steve had returned to the past. Returned to regain the life that he had lost. It was his first Christmas with Peggy in over a decade, and the first one spent outside the confines of a warzone.

  
His schedule hadn’t changed much since returning. His internal clock woke him at five thirty in the morning nearly everyday. Peggy however, loved her beauty sleep and Steve knew by now that waking her early could unleash her wrath. He certainly didn’t want that but still smiled at the fact that he and Peggy were now past the no argument part of their relationship. Where both were so afraid of losing the other that they silenced the qualms.

He sat up quietly in their bed, he still had such a hard time believing that this was real. That this was  _ their _ bed that they shared together in  _ their _ home. She looked so beautiful and at peace in her slumber. Steve, not wanting to disturb her, let his mind wander and reminisce. He thought of the Christmas mornings they had spent together during the war. How for one day, everything could seem okay.

* * *

The first Christmas that they spent together was in 1943, five years ago for Peggy, but nearly fifteen years ago for Steve. But he still remembered it clearly, as if it was just yesterday.

They were stationed in London, living in the hidden base buried beneath the streets. Nearly everyone had been granted temporary leave for Christmas Eve and Christmas day. A temporary escape from the harshness of war, two days where they could forget and celebrate. Peggy’s folks still weren’t able to travel into the city with the war on and all. Steve knew she was missing her family, as they all were so he made it his job to cheer her up.

He convinced her to come with him and the Commandos out drinking. She didn’t really want to be around a bunch of horny drunk men but she did want to be around Steve so she agreed. She supposed that she should get to know these soldiers outside of the confines of war since they would be spending a lot of time working together in the near future.

Peggy was pleasantly surprised by how much she enjoyed herself. Not only was she glad to see Steve relaxed and carefree for the first time, she also managed to drink each and every one of the Commandos under the table. 

She excused herself when a drunk Dugan challenged her to a one-armed push-up contest. She would have done it although she was pretty sure that the floor was filthy and she would rather not touch it. Living in a warzone was filthy enough as it was.

Steve had asked to walk her back to her flat and she obliged. She certainly didn’t need his protection but she was enjoying his company immensely. She had linked her arm with his, huddling tightly against him for warmth and just to feel like a normal woman for a moment. A woman who didn’t have to fight a war. The blush that crept across Steve’s face at the body contact was just a nice bonus.

When they got to her door, he pulled out a small wrapped gift. Steve would never forget the look of pure wonderment and surprise on her face. She had unwrapped the gift, it was a bar of Fry’s Peppermint Cream chocolate, her favorite sweet he had learned.

Peggy had thanked him with a genuine smile and a kiss on the cheek. From that moment on he knew for an indisputable fact that he wanted to see that smile every second of every day for the rest of his life.

Steve slept better than he ever had that night. Not restless for the first time in months.

* * *

Their second Christmas together was under much less pleasant circumstances. They were bogged down in the midst of a blizzard in France. The mission was supposed to be simple and have gotten them back to base by Christmas Eve but now it was Christmas Eve and they had no clue what direction their base was even in anymore.

Separated from the rest of the Howling Commandos, Steve and Peggy marched on through what was at least a foot of snow while more wind and snow blew in their faces and all around them.

They managed to find shelter in an old abandoned farmhouse, they had no clue where they were on the map but they hoped their base wasn’t far off. It didn’t matter to them in the moment though as they weren’t planning on leaving until the blizzard waned.

Steve had gone out to gather some firewood as Peggy rummaged the house for any extra supplies. Luckily, they were smart with their rations because no food was left in the house. There was a bed big enough for the both of them and multiple blankets still left in a bedroom upstairs however. It was clear from the state of this house that the owners had left in a hurry, likely avoiding German troops that had marched into the country.

Although the circumstances were far from ideal, Steve and Peggy made the most of it. They huddled together for warmth next to the fire and nibbled on the crackers that they had rationed, deciding to save their instant meals for the morning. They passed the time by sharing stories, Peggy told Steve how her family celebrated the holidays growing up while Steve doodled in his sketchbook.

They made love that night. Slowly, softly, and quietly. And fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms around the dimming flame of the fire.

When they awoke, the blizzard outside had passed and the sun shined bright. Steve had called it a Christmas miracle. They got their bearings and found their way back to base. The Commandos were already there waiting for them, delighted to spend Christmas with the friends that had become their family.

* * *

Peggy awoke with Steve still staring at her, deep in thought.

“Have I something on my face?” 

  
Her voice broke him from his revery and a slight blush and grin formed on his face. He hadn’t even noticed when she woke up, too busy reminiscing on their past Christmases spent together.

“Sorry, just thinking.”

Peggy sat up and leaned into Steve, kissing him tenderly on the lips. She was still getting used to kissing a man with a full beard but it was growing on her more and more every time. The kiss quickly deepened and Peggy could feel Steve’s hardening member against her side as she moaned softly.

A thought rose to Peggy’s mind as she remembered the surprise she had bought specifically for him. She slipped out of bed and out of Steve’s embrace causing him to release a soft whine and put on his puppy dog eyes, practically begging her to come back to bed.

“Oh, quit your pouting. I’ll just be a moment. So dramatic,” Peggy teased, her tone light.

Peggy retrieved the surprise from the guest bedroom and went into their hallway bathroom to change and freshen up. When she was fully dressed in the ensemble, she checked herself out in the mirror. She looked positively breathtaking if she did say so herself. Satisfied with her appearance, Peggy headed back down the hallway to see what Steve thought.

When she reached their bedroom, Peggy leaned on the door frame, eyeing up Steve from across the room. She noted how dark his eyes got when he saw her and how his trousers began to tent up. 

“Fucking hell,” Steve muttered under his breath, his mouth going dry as his eyes roamed over her curvy frame.

“See something you like?”

He could only nod, his love’s outfit stopping any thoughts from coming to his head.

  
She was wearing her specially made Christmas lingerie courtesy of Ana Jarvis. Ana had sewn it herself upon Peggy’s request, grinning the whole time as Peggy described what she wanted.

Peggy wore a sheer red and white babydoll, designed to make her look like a sexy Mrs. Claus. Her heavy breasts were held firmly in the cups of the built-in brassiere, the babydoll hung low, allowing for ample cleavage to be displayed. White faux fur adorned the border of the cups and the bottom of the piece. Her breasts were covered only with a thin sheer fabric, allowing Steve to see her hardened nipples through it. Her stomach and abdomen were covered only in a transparent lining, giving Steve just enough of a glimpse for him to beg to see what was underneath.

Beneath it, Peggy wore the skimpiest pair of red panties she owned. They hugged her bottom tight, accentuating the cheeks of her ass, making them look even more desirable. 

Her pale skin made the red pop even more, something Steve’s heightened vision was sure to pick up on. And to top the whole look off, Peggy wore a Santa hat atop her silky brunette curls.

“Care to unwrap your present, my darling?” Peggy asked in her best seductive tone. It was a cheesy line but it seemed to work well enough on him.

Peggy grinned wickedly, pleased with the effect her outfit was having on him. She sauntered over to the bed, crawling up on it, inching towards him agonizingly slow.

She crawled up his legs until her head rested gently over his crotch. She kissed his member through his tight black boxer briefs and Peggy laughed when she heard the thud of his head lolling back and colliding with the wall.

Peggy’s fingers reached under the waistband and pulled his boxers down. Steve arched his lower half off the bed, allowing Peggy the room to discard of his underwear for good. With the barrier out of the way, she wrapped her slim fingers around his thick member and began pumping him to his full size.

Steve’s gaze fell down and he almost came apart right there. Peggy’s red painted nails contrasted beautifully with his engorged cock. She looked up at him and they locked eyes. Steve didn’t know what Mrs. Claus was supposed to look like but he knew she certainly wasn’t supposed to look this sexy.

Peggy kept eye contact with him as best she could as she lowered her mouth around his length. She sucked him like she did everything else, quickly and efficiently, knowing the exact way to work him up.

She pulled off him with a pop and moved herself to straddle both his thighs. She didn’t let him enter her yet, wanting to tease him just a bit.

Peggy bent down, purposefully popping her chest out towards Steve. She could feel his eyes bearing into her and loved every second of it. She moved her mouth over to Steve’s ear and whispered, “Have I been naughty this year? Perhaps I should be punished.” She ended her seductive words with a nip of his earlobe, biting it gently at first then tugging more roughly.

“Touch me, Steve.”

  
He didn’t hesitate, his hands seemingly managed to be everywhere at once. Steve gripped her firmly on her ass, kneading the fleshy skin tenderly before he gripped her panties and ripped them clean off.

“Steve!” Peggy reprimanded him but she wasn’t upset.

“Guess I’m the naughty one,” Steve teased before moving his hands around to her front, cupping her heavy breasts in his large palms. Steve kissed the top of her chest, nibbling and leaving little bite marks that would fade the next day everywhere he went. 

Steve grabbed the hem of the lingerie and pulled it down, revealing her pale tits fully to him. No matter how many times he had seen them, they still amazed him each and every time. He squeezed and kneaded them softly before lowering his mouth. His tongue circled her areola as her nipple hardened to a peak before he closed around it. Meanwhile his other hand was busy tweaking the nipple of her other breast.

Peggy’s back arched and her head lolled back as moans fell from her red lips. She was grinding down hard on his member now, causing grunts from his mouth that vibrated against her chest.

Deciding to wait no longer and take what she wanted, Peggy lifted herself up before sliding down his length. She slid until he was fully sheathed inside of her and both let out soft moans as Peggy adjusted to the stretch.

Moments passed before Steve spoke softly, “Move, Peg. Please.”

She obliged and lifted herself almost all the way off of him, leaving just his tip inside of her before sliding back down him again. She started at a slow but steady pace, gradually picking up speed until she was eventually riding him with both fervor and tenacity.

Her tight inner walls squeezed his cock and Steve was doing everything possible to not cum until she did. 

Peggy wrapped her arms tightly around his head and her fingers tangled in his hair. She pulled his face towards her chest and kissed the top of his head and forehead. Their close proximity allowed Steve to fully breathe in her scent and he was intoxicated by it.

Peggy rode his cock for minutes, letting the volcano inside of her rumble and build up until she was about to burst. Both were covered in a sheen layer of sweat as their collective pants, moans, and groans filled the room.

Her moans grew louder and throatier and Steve could tell she was close, all she needed was a slight push over the edge. Steve’s left hand gripped her firmly on the ass while his right hand came around to toy with her clit, pinching the nub slightly before rubbing it at a quick pace. At the same time, he began thrusting up into her, hitting her g-spot over and over again.

Peggy let out a final scream and erupted, falling over the edge into ecstasy and bliss. Steve followed suit, spilling himself inside of her, his release making her insides even warmer.

As she came down from her orgasmic high, Peggy rested her head on Steve’s shoulder, allowing her breathing to return to normal. 

  
Steve planted soft kisses to every inch of her skin he could reach and petted her hair lovingly. As his member began to soften, Peggy slowly climbed off of him, a bit saddened to lose the intimate contact.

She scooted close to him, fitting eagerly into his embrace and kissing him passionately. After a minute, she pulled back breathless and rested her head on the pillow next to him.

“You didn’t even get to unwrap your present.”

“I did tear your panties though.”   


“Mm, yes, thanks for reminding me. You owe me a pair.”

“Guess I know what I’m getting you for next Christmas.”

Peggy just giggled and said, “Mmm, Merry Christmas, my darling.”

“Merry Christmas, Peg.” Steve replied as the two fell back into slumber, content in each other’s embrace. This was certainly the best Christmas they could have asked for.

* * *

Ironically, the one and only Christmas they spent together outside the confines of war, was also the last Christmas they spent alone.

Because nine months after Christmas, a little girl joined their family. It seemed that Peggy’s surprise present worked a little too well. Steve may have not unwrapped her but he also didn’t wrap himself. And thus baby Natalia Sarah Rogers-Carter came into the world. And as much as they loved each other’s company, they both agreed that Christmas was much better with their daughter there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! I would love to know what everyone thought! :)


End file.
